


31 Days of Deceit's December

by cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord/pseuds/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord
Summary: I saw on tumblr about a whole month dedicated to deceit. So I'm gonna attempt.DeceitberI'm gonna try to keep this with no angst and like no ships but who fucking knows right?-This is also posted on Wattpad and tumblr. If found anywhere else please contact me.
Kudos: 12





	1. Snow

December First 

Day 1: snow

A small snowflake lands on his nose and melts away at the touch of his hot skin. Snow.

Deceit loves snow. Frozen little water droplets falling from the sky. Covering the ground in white fluffiness. It made him smile. That means winter was here. That also means that Remus and Roman will run out into the snow and start a snowball fight. And although deceit recommends against the childish fight, some how he ends up the new target. 

But he didn't mind that.

He didn't mind being the target of the two. They would team up together reminding him of when they were all younger.  
And that's what matters.


	2. Hot cocoa

December Second  
Day 2 : hot cocoa 

Deceit knows a lot about the others.  
For example, Virgil puts on his eye shadow every morning at 6. And then he touches it up every 3 hours. 

Or how Roman rehearses movie scripts at 10 at night when he thinks no one will notice.

But deceit really like it when he made hot cocoa. 

He wasn't a big fan of the taste himself, however Logan loves the shit out of that stuff. Not like Logan would EVER tell anyone that he likes the hot chocolatey liquid. 

But he didn't have to. Deceit watched the others face light up when ever he sees the liquid.

And today was no different. Deceit went into the cabinet in search for marshmallows because who has hot chocolate with out marshmallows?

Once found he placed it on the table. And turned his back to them. As he mixed the powder and the water together he heard a sound behind him.

Tiring around he saw two sides caught red handed.

Logan and Remus. 

"We are doing an exsperiment" Logan says as he casually sets down a marshmallow. Remus nods his head dropping a couple of them from his nose. 

"Oh. Ok" deceit nods not wanting to know why or how they came up with this exsperiment. "Well take a break and have something hot"

"I guess I can take a break" Logan says.  
He was meet with excited but 'calm' eyes as Logan accepted the hot cup.

Yes, deceit loved making hot cocoa.


	3. Scarf

December Third 

Day 3 Scarf

Today was gonna be a cold day. Which is weird, Deceit knows this. It's fucking Florida. But in the year of 2019 the weather has changed drastically. And today was gonna be cold.

Deceit enjoyed the snow. So he wanted to take a walk in it. However... he doesn't want to get a cold. He'd be left to the hands of the others and that's already a hot mess. Or would it be a cold mess?

And in order to not get cold deceit must put on a scarf right?

Well that was the problem. 

Deceit couldn't find his favorite scarf. The long black thickly woven article that had stripes of dandelion yellow in it had managed to disappear. Where had it gone? It's not like it can walk away or any thing. 

Deceit searched his room until it was a hot mess. This was almost as bad as when Roman decided to take deceits hat... oh my Thomas!

Deceit bursts out of his room and down the hallway. He was gonna get his mother fucking scarf back. He knocked on Roman's door. The door that had princesses and princes and anything Disney all on over it. He didn't hear any movement or sign to let him know that someone was in the room. So he did what anyone else would do. He walked inside. 

The room was empty. Minus the clutter of Disney throw up all over the place. One quick look around and Deceit knew he wasn't going to find anything in that hot mess. He turned on his heels to back out of the room to head down stairs. 

"Hey" Logan called out from his room. His door was open and he watched Deceit walk by. 

"What?" Deceit answers with a huff. He just wanted his scarf back. Is that too much to ask for? Logan sat down his book that he was reading to get up and walk over to his closet. 

"I found this while I was cleaning," Logan pulled out something that Deceit couldn't see. "And I think you're looking for it." 

There it was. Deceit's beautiful amazing scarf. 

"There it is!" Deceit made grab-y motions for it which caused Logan to hand it over. The faints smile upon his lips. 

"I washed it for you. You're welcome."

Deceit held it close. He wasn't sure how his scarf ended up not in his room but it doesn't matter because now he has it back.


	4. Ice

December Fourth   
Day 4 Ice

Deceit walked down the packed down snow pathway. He was in one of the many park around the Florida area. He feet crushing loose snow that didn't get packed down with the rest.   
The outside was beautiful. Deceit loved being outside. He was able to have a serious thinking session. He'd usually go on walks to go and think about deep thoughts.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy foot steps.   
Coming fast at him.

"Dee!" The voice of Remus piercing through the dead silence that deceit was enjoying.   
Deceit turned around to see what Remus wanted.

Remus ran toward him, his black combat boots accompanied with black torn skinny jeans and his black jacket with his green sash. 'Why doesn't Remus have a coat on?' Deceit thought.

"Dee I wanna ask you something"

"Ok but slow down before you-"

Too late. 

Remus foot slipped from under him and he went flying toward Deceit in full speed. Too fast for Deceit to move out of the way or even try to catch the falling side.

His body crashed into Deceit's and they both ended up on the ground. Luckily the snow is soft so Deceit didn't hurt himself from falling.... but the snow is cold and small and easily melted upon his skin.

He felt the little white fluff fall into the cracks of his coat. Down his chest from his neck, up his arms from his sleeves, in between his socks and shoes, and the worst part down his pants.

"Fuck" Deceit laughs as Remus attempted to get off of Dee. His feet slipped from the ice that was on the ground. Remus pushes on Deceit chest. Not his rib cage but his stomach. The squishy part of the chest.

"Owww! Remus get off of me!"

"I'm sorry I'm trying but I keep-"  
Remus landed on top of Deceit again. His nose crashing into Dee's nose. "Slipping."

"Ok ok ok stop" Deceit said once Remus tried again but lost grip and landing on top of Deceit. His knee inches away from taking out Deceits dick.

"Haha that was very close." Remus laughs into Deceits chest. He looks up at Dee.

"I want you to slide off of me. Don't try standing up until you've made it into the pathway."

Remus listened. Sliding off Deceits body. He then carefully plants his feet into the ground and pushing up off of the ground until he's successfully standing.

He extended his hand out to Deceit.  
"Let me help you"

Deceit accepted his hand and Remus used some magical strength to pull Deceit out of the snow.

"What did you want to tell me?" Deceit asked as he shook of the snow from his coat.

"Nothing. I just wanted to walk with you"  
Deceit looked at Remus. And rolled his eyes. Wrapping an arm around Remus, Deceit spoke, "Let's go back. You're gonna get sick coming out here without a coat. Plus now I'm wet and freezing"

"You're wet, aye?" Remus started laughing.

"Whatever" Deceit said walking forward, bring Remus along with him.


	5. Movie night

December Fifth   
Day 5 movie night  
/_\ I’m too lazy to edit so take it how it is/_\

today was movie night. that means that all the sides were gonna gather in the living room and watch a movie.

"we should vote to see which movie to watch" logan says as he pushed up his glasses. 

"ooo!" roman exclaimed excitedly. "we should watch Cinderella!"

"i thought you disliked that movie?" virgil asked from where he sat on the couch. he was snugged deep into cushion of the couch, slouching with imperfect back posture. he was also starring at his phone. 

"i never said i disliked that movie!" roman retaliates. he only got an eye roll from virgil.

"will someone help me?" patton called from the kitchen. he was making popcorn. the smell was invading deceits nostrils as he came down the steps. he looked over the other sides that were in the living room. roman held the remote clicking through netflix to find his desired movie. logan sat on the edge of the couch minding his own business. virgl beside roman stareing at the screen in his hands. and remus was... uh thats a good question.

"stop eatting the popcorn. thats not helping." deceit heard patton say. 

"out of the three of you no one is gonna get up?" deceit asked.

"i think this a moment to use what they call..." logan pulled out his handy dandy flash cards flipping through them to find what he wanted. " nose goes" he says before placing his finger upon his nose. he was quickly followed by virgil and roman which only left deceit to have his nose untouched. not like he was going to participate in that silly game.

"you guys are children" he says before walking into the kitchen. he found patton there poring a bag of popcorn into a huge bowl. two other bowls already made and sitting upon the kitchen table. and under the table was remus. he was every now and then popping his head up to 'secretly' snatch some popcorn away. 

deceit grabbed the two bowls that were on the table. "I'll take them over" he says. as he walked away he accidentally dropped a couple of popcorn onto the ground. this caused Remus to crawl out fast reaching across the floor for the fallen soft buttery fluff. 

"five second rule" he says with a mouth full. 

"and this is why i clean the house" patton says throwing away the empty bag. "come on now. lets go watch a movie"

deceit went to go sit on the corner of the couch after he handed roman a bowl to share with virgil. once he sat down he was met with a head full of hair in his face. 

"i wanted to sit here" remus wines. 

"i was here first"

remus plopped down on top of deciet before snatching the popcorn away. he rested his feet upon logans lap and ate some popcorn.

"you're gonna stay here?" deciet ask gesturing to a lap full of remus. 

popcorn was thrown at his face making him quickly shut his eyes. "yep"


	6. Authors note- I WILL BE BACK. I PROMISE

hey guys, cj here.

i know this sounds stupid but, i have finals for college and ive gotta give every moment of my time doing the work. 

uhhh... this gale may or may not have a 59% in a class. but my professor is sooooo nice. shes letting me turn in all of my missing work. but its A LOT of missing work.

anyway i should be back on thursday, december 12. i'll catch up on the missing days too. 

i apologize if you were really into this.


	7. Sing

December Sixth  
Day 6 : sing

Deceit was gonna get some good sleep. Today he was going to go to bed a bit early... around 9. Don't ask why. Our little snek boi was tired. 

Anyway the house was about empty. All the sides had decided to dip or something. Point is it was right now was the PERFECT time to take a warm bubbly bath and then catch some z's.   
As the water filled the tub deceit started to undress. His lack over coat falling upon the ground as he shimmied out of his black jeans.   
On this magical December night, deceit felt ...happy? Whatever the feelings were it caused him to grace the bathroom with his singing voice.

Yep. That's right. Dee was singing.  
He voice easily hitting the notes. Dee wasn't a big singer anyways. 

He stepped into the warm water. And hummed as he gracefully sat down.

It was all nice and dandy until he heard a knock on the door. 

"What!?" Dee called our. The other were back now I guess...

He heard some voices in the other side of the door. Two to be exact. But they weren't talking to him. That is until Dee heard

"Ignore that. You have a very calculated voice. It's pleasant upon the ears."  
It was logan. Oh cool, Logan gave him a compliment. That's so nice of him. Wait... why did he knock? That's so unlike him- Deceit heard some shuffling outside the door...

"No! That's not what I wanted to say!"  
It was Remus. But it sounds like he was being dragged(?) away?

Deceit paused for a second wondering if he should just end his relaxation time right here. He watched his little rubber snake float in front of him. 

Nope. He was gonna finish his 'me time'.


	8. Sweet

December Seventh  
Day 7 : sweet

No one really knows this but Deceit has a sweet tooth. Sometimes he’d stuff sweets in room despite Patton's worry cries. Today however it seemed as though the whole house was faded for sweets.

“Where is my candy???” He asks out loud. He got no reply, of course he didn’t. Someone stole his candy and he was gonna get to the bottom of it.

Or he could just go to the store and buy some more but that’s soooo much work…

Deceit plopped on the couch. Too tired to go fight someone for his candy, he flipped on the tv.

20 min into the show, Deceit was interrupted.

“Greetings, Deceit” Logan said standing in front of the tv. Totally blocking deceits view.

“Hi?”

“Some events happened earlier in the day and I thought that it would only be justifiable if I got you some more.” Logan pulled a huge ass box from behind him which deceit was 100% sure it wasn’t there before hand.

It was wrapped in blue Christmas paper with huge red bow on top. And in cursive written on a tag was Deceit Sanders.

Deceit looked from the present to Logan. His glasses fixed upon his face having that glent from some light that came from elsewhere. Like that stupid anime bull shit that Virgil likes to watch.

“Well that’s very rude of you” deceit says accepting the box.

He sets it beside him not wanting to open it right now. Whenever he fells like unsure about something his tongue says the opposite of what he prefers to say. And right now deceit wasn’t sure why logan was giving HIM a gift.

“Open it” Logan Persists. With a sigh Dee ripped the pretty blue paper apart. There shouldn’t be anything bad underneath. That is sooo not like logan. Under the blue paper was a white box. He opened it and inside was starbursts and Hershey’s chocolates.

His sweets? The ones that were missing earlier? But why would logan go an buy him some? Logan doesn’t eat that much sweat stuff so he couldn’t have eaten it himself...

In the middle of deceits thoughts he heard a small “ow” from the stairs which was followed by shhh-ing.

“Guys?” Deceit calls out. Logan moves from where he was standing to get out of the way. “Come out”

Remus and Roman appeared. And by appeared deceit means they tumbled down the stairs.

“Why aren’t you sneaking around in your own house?” Deceit askes. Because that is the most weirdest behavior.

“No reason at all” roman says quickly.

“We just wanted to see how you liked the present.” remus spoke softly. VERY uncharacteristic.

Deceit raised an eye brow. “You guys ate my sweets didn't you?”

“Well…” roman starts.

///Logan sat at the counter reading his book and drinking his warm drink. Roman and remus raced into the kitchen and immediately grabbed the bag of sweets from the cabinet. Roman reached in and grabbed a couple of pieces. He unwrapped them and then tossed them in the air and watched as remus ran around the kitchen and tried to grab catch it in his mouth.

“What are you two doing?” logan asked roman passed the bag to remus and the whole event was switched around.

“Were trying to see who can catch it in between their teeth” roman answers as the starbucks bounce off his cheek.

Logan pushed up his glasses as he watches pieces of candy fall upon the ground.

“Allow me to help” logan says extending his arm. If he had to watch them inaccurately throw candy in the air he just might die. \\\\\

“But in the end, yes we did eat your sweats” roman ended.

Deceit smiled and reached in to the box. Unwrapping a star bucks he tossed it in the air at remus who caught it in between his teeth.

“Well, at least you guys mastered that skill” he says laughing.


	9. Gift

December eighth   
day 8: gift

A/N Too tired to capitalize this chapter sorry.

Sometimes you’ve just gotta be your own santa clause. At least that is what Deceit said to himself as he rushed up the stairs with many many bags. They were filled with multiple objects from many different shapes and sizes. He didn’t want the other side to know he got them gifts for christmas. They’ll think he’s soft or something. Well not Remus or Logan or Roman but still.

"Hey Dee! Can I ask you a question" Remus asked from his room as Deceit passes his open door.

Fuck! No one was supposed to see him. But of course out of all the people it would be Remus who finds him.

"Yeah just-" Deceit struggled to open his own door. Like stated before he has many gifts and bags in his hands. And it sounds as though Remus was about to walk out of his room. And ahhh!

he finally was able to wiggle the door knob open and enter his dark room. he set the bags down behind the door and quickly turned around to remus standing in front of him.

they stared at one another, decit out of breath from that heart pumping moment.

"are you ok?" remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"no"

they stared at each other until deceit decided he wanted this awkward moment to be over.

"what is it that you did not want me to help you with?" he asked as he closed his door.

"oh!" I can't decide which green looks better as a Christmas sweater" remus says as he turns toward his room. he reaches for two sweaters that were on his bed.

some may think the creative sides are different, but that would be a lie. remus held up the two very similar sweaters for deceit to see. one green was evergreen green. with little designs that made up who remus was. and the other sweater was neon green with the same designs.

"uh..." deceit wasn't sure why remus was asking him of all people. if he could hed hide under s sweatshirt for the rest of his days. "I don't know the one on the right"

this whole ordeal took about an hour because remus couldn't decide even though he asked for deceits help but every time deceit choose on remus would be like "but i don't think it'll work because of blah blah blah" and ugh!

"why don't you just ask roman?" deceit says when he was finally fed up with this whole conversation.

"because roman has a shit taste. you can never trust what he says"

deceit rolls his eyes. "im done" and leaves.

back into his room he pulls out wrapping paper and began the long process of wrapping gifts.

no one really knows this but deceit actually enjoys giving gifts to others. it's a lot of fun to see their faces light up when they see what's underneath.

"fuck!" deceit recoiled his hand from the paper. got a paper cut from the pretty pinky paper. he stuck it into his mouth sucking the pain away. "owwwwwwww" he whines as he stands up and goes to the bathroom to go run the small cut under some water.

ten minutes later deceit is back on the floor of his room wrapping presents again. that when realized he didn't have any name tags. grrrrrrr.

he walks out of his room. and down the steps to a close where they keep wrapping paper and name tags and bows in. this place has six people living in it so isnt not like he'd be able to avoid anyone.

"hey dee!" it was patton.

"hi?"

"would you like a cookie?" he asked shoving a cookie into deceits face. it was chocolate chip cookies. Patton's favorite. and not to be judgey but deceit was an oatmeal type of guy soooooo...

"uh... no thanks. I'm good Patton" deceit said and was met with sad puppy dog eyes. "but ill eat some later I promise."

He quickly grabbed what was needed and then disappeared back upstairs.

He wrote the different sides down upon the little labels. And then boom the gifts were done.

All pretty. And pink. Why pink? It was a pretty color.


	10. Cold

**December Ninth  
** **Day 9** **: cold**

It was cold outside. No doubt about it. Cold ass shit outside. Deceit walked out of his room covered in blankets.

"Why is it so cold in here?" he asked Logan, popping his head inside the logical side's room.

"Have you checked the thermesate?" he replied.

"No"

"Well maybe you should start there"

Deceit rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he was stupid or anything. Of course he'd stare with the thermostat.

He made his way down the hallway wrapped tightly in his bundle of blankets. It was a mix of dandelion yellow and charcoal black. It was a winter themed blanket with yellow colored snowflakes all over it. And Deceit loved the shit out of it.

_**Set for 70  
** **Feels like 58** _

Wtf? Did the heating stop working?

Patton came up the steps.

"Burr. Did someone mix a snowman and a vampire? Because I feel like I have frostbite. Aha."

"Yeah it's pretty cold in the house" Logan says, exiting his room. "And I do believe it's from the draft coming from Remus's room"

Of course this temperature situation would lead to one of the creative sides. Deceit walked outside the door ready to knock before entering. Because you never just wanna walk into Remus's room unannounced.

"Remus, I'm telling you it is not gonna work!" Deceit heard Roman's voice from inside Remus's room. Which is a bit weird because those too most of the time can not stand the other one's room.

The door swung open and Roman crashed right into Deceit.

Both of them falling right onto the floor

"Jesus fucking christ" Deceit yelled out from the ground.

"Shit!" Roman said from on top of the sneak boi.

"Oop" Patton covered his ears with his hands "such potty mouths"

"Get off of me"

"Sorry."

"What were you two doing anyway?" Dee asked, dusting himself as he stood.

"Wha- um..." Remus started quickly kicking something under his bed quickly. "Nothing. What are you up to?"

The window was open and outside you can see Virgil sitting on the sidewalk obviously having sad boi hours or something.

Logan stepped into the room and looked underneath the bed.

"What is that?" Patton asked, poking his head in.

"It seems to be a rubber band launcher" Logan spoke pushing up his glasses.

"A rubber band gun Logan. Come on I thought you were smart" roman says.

Logan pulled the trigger and several rubber bands sprang from the gadget and managed to hit both roman and Remus.

"Ow! What the fuck?" roman jumped at the small amount of pain.

"It seems that you've made a nice....creation"

"What's it for?" Deceit asked roman.

"Well it wasn't to see if we can hit Virgil from the window" Roman lies.

"What? Don't shoot Virgil. That's mean"

"We can't anyway. It won't make it," Remus says. "Or at least that's what Roman said"

"Actually," Logan starts turning the gun outside the window. "It should be able to make it"

He pulls the trigger pointed at Virgil. It flew against through the cool crisp air and it soon landed against a purple plaid jacket.

"Ow!" Virgil screamed. He quickly turned around and looked up at the window where he saw the othersides poking their heads out the window. "What the fuck!?"

"And that's enough of that" Patton extends his hand for the machinery. Logan hands it over.

"What noooooo" Remus whines Roman joining in on the whine fest.

Deceit the queen of rolling his eyes moved around the two creative men to close the goddamn window. Because that was the whole reason why he left his room and he'll be damned if he doesn't complete it. 


End file.
